Trials of Blood
by jacefacexx
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU Naruto just wanted to love and be loved. Was everything really so hard? When one particular Uchiha pushes Naruto to his breaking point, anything's possible.


Uhm... okay. I have really no excuses this time for writing something other than updating Hot In Here or Head Over Feet... You'll just have to pardon me when I am FINALLY in the mood to write some SasuNaru. :D I've had this written down for about a year now. The first chapter was just a page long and typing it in Microsoft Word I added until there were 3. So I'm all essited!!! xD

Oh, and I also wanna mention that I'm looking for a beta-reader... Just note me or something if you'd like the position. Can't say that I pay, it's just all for the benifit of reading the chapters of new and old stories before I post them up. So if you'd like to, be my guest :)

**Disclaimer: I (do)****(don't) own Naruto and Sasuke. They (do)(don't) belong to me. Masashi Kishimoto (does)(doesn't) own them... Pick an answer, ya? (no)(yes).**

* * *

As everyone knew, Naruto and Sasuke had always been bitter rivals. Sasuke, the last living heir from the prestigious family known as the Uchiha Clan. Naruto, the living human container of the demon known as Kyuubi a.k.a the Nine Tailed Fox.

Anyone who knew them knew about the fierce grudge that they held for each other. Unfortunately the story was a complete lie. Nothing but a house built on faked fights and unfeeling screams. The two always did fight and that could never be taken away.

They didn't know how each other felt. They couldn't. They had fought each other too much to be civilized and talk.

Naruto had loved Sasuke since the first day at the Ninja Academy. It had started as a childish crush but blossomed into something that Naruto was unable to ignore any longer. He began to grow irritated at the thought of loving Sasuke. Like anyone that stuck up and full of themselves should be loved. Pfft. Yeah right. He tried ignoring the stoic boy, hoping to save himself humiliation. But for some reason it only ended up in pushing the Uchiha closer.

He seemed to harass Naruto even more than usual. Jeering and taunting the poor blond the entire way home a handful of times. Sasuke had first met him when they had first been taken to the Ninja Academy, willingly or not. Naruto was always by himself, sitting or eating lunch, practicing new lessons they were taught. Always alone.

Sasuke had thought, after his entire clan had been annihilated by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, that since they had both been close friends to Loneliness that they could relate somewhat and become friends. But that was something that wasn't about to happen.

The other children at the academy had been told vehemently to stay away from the Uzumaki child. That he would attack them suddenly and hurt them, that he was despicable and horrid.

Sasuke was like Naruto; he hadn't known his parents for very long before they had been taken away from him. He was normally by himself, unless forced into group work by his sensei. He was alone and so was Naruto.

But every time that he had tried to speak to the blond his words became harsh and cruel, Naruto never did anything about it though. He always just watched with unfeeling blue eyes and took all the hatred with no reactions. When Sasuke was finished Naruto usually just turned his back on the raven-haired boy or just walked away without saying a thing.

Sometimes, Sasuke thought, Naruto almost blended into the scenery. He was so quiet without many friends, no outstanding grades, not usually one to get into trouble. So just WHY was he so damn interested in the blond?!

Though, he had to admit, a few times he had really dug into Naruto's skin and gotten a reaction out of him. But not one that he would've particularly liked to see come out. His fighting side, his combative poise, and a few crushing blows that he could pack.

But here was the real mystery of it all. He only allowed himself to pick on Naruto. If anyone else would try to make trouble with blond, Sasuke had made sure that they didn't get very far with their plan. He felt like the biggest ass in the world sometimes for doing that and sadly thought to himself sometimes that he was the only pain in the ass Naruto would ever have.

Naruto, though quite oblivious to the fact, had a few admirers, Sasuke excluding himself of course. There was Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga Clan. A very prestigious clan with the Byakugan as their prominent blood trait. She was a shy girl though quite smart in her own right. Not as smart as himself Sasuke smartly noted, but smart none-the-less. Opaque violet eyes with short, cropped black hair and porcelain colored skin made her very pretty, but Sasuke didn't care.

Sakura Haruno was next, but Sasuke wasn't sure if she counted. A feisty pink-haired girl with jade green eyes and a temper like a wet cat. Naruto had made some pretty vain attempts to get Sakura-chan to notice him… all of these said, and sad attempts, had either ended with her yelling at him for being idiotic or… well you can imagine the damage one very irate girl could do to a peaceful guy… Gave Sasuke the shivers remembering that.

Then there was the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Ino, a rival to Sakura for Sasuke's "love". But it was in vain. Sasuke could never bring himself to love one of those childish, immature, difficult girls. Not to mention that now being 16 and fully aware of his sexuality, he wasn't interested in them anyways. Yes, he was gay, and no, he's not an uke thank you very much for asking. Blonde hair and sea blue eyes.

Shikamaru Nara. If you could become rich for being lazy, Shikamaru would surely own the entire universe. It's not that he was stupid or anything, definitely not. His IQ was over 200. it's just that he found everything to be boring, even fighting. Nothing much could really be said about him.

As for Choji…. He liked to eat? A lot? Not much of a fighter, though he was a decent one anyways. Choji is such a trustworthy and friendly person… unless you insulted his weight. Then it was downhill from there.

Kakashi-sensei, their current teacher, was… well it was hard to place the man. His one eye held the Sharingan, an Uchiha blood trait typically… but Sasuke never bothered to ask his sensei how he had come about it. He figured it was a touchy topic, otherwise he was sure Kakashi-sensei would have told them. Kakashi just made sure that his students were alive and would train them, no matter how cruel it had been when he had arrived hours later than he told them to meet him. He was a strange man indeed.

Iruka-sensei though, their last sensei, was the biggest father figure and influence that Naruto had in his life. Iruka had noticed that Sasuke had a lenience with the way other treated Naruto. He also noticed the way Sasuke had treated Naruto as well. The brunet couldn't quite link it together. The raven-haired boy's behavior jumped from protective to aggressive only when dealing with Naruto.

So as Naruto's teacher, and wanting to help the blond out, Iruka basically took Naruto under his wing. Treating him to outings of ramen and sometimes taking him to the hot springs when he knew that Naruto had a particularly rough day. This had irked Sasuke somewhat but then again…

It wasn't Sasuke's job to pick up a broken doll now was it?

* * *

As always, please read ' n ' review!!! Thank you's!!!

You see that pretty little purple button??? Right. Down. There? Could ya click it please? Thx!

Peachie Bunni :D


End file.
